DESCRIPTION: Objectives of this program are to stimulate high school student interest in careers in public health and/or research; provide opportunities for students to work with mentors, project managers, and college students with diverse ethnic backgrounds in a variety of public health areas; orient the students to the university work environment by providing a campus tour, an employee safety presentation, and an overview of performance evaluation criteria; orient the student to the Graduate School of Public Health (GSPH) by providing an overview and a tour of the GSPH Laboratory; train students to conduct procedures needed to work in a public health research setting by providing workshops on library research, internet use and access, and available scholarship and student assistance programs on campus; and provide individual and ongoing assistance in preparing college application and financial aid application forms.